We meet to have a fun day
by LapolloCamper51
Summary: Well the seven , nico and calypso meet because it has been a long time but they have a few troubles on the way which causes them to have a "fun" day.
1. chapter 1

**A/n :Hi guys, this is Lapollocamper51.im writing my very own fan fiction for the first time so this is new for me . Please review because it will help me improve my writing. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything, uncle rick does.**

 **So here goes nothing,**

Annabeth p.o.v

I wake up to Clara crying. She is my half sister's cousin who came to visit. And as for me I'm staying at Christina's house till senior year is over. It's really close to Percy's and I got an admission to a really good high school nearby. Anyway after I wake up , I walk over to my phone and switch off the alarm Clara woke me up anyway. I get dressed and brush. Walking down the hallway I gesture a silent hello to clara's mom. Just the. I remember that the seven nico and calypso were supposed to meet today. It was the Fourteenth how could have I forgotten? I run back inside and wear a more appropriate outfit. When a Large number of demigods come together you have to be prepared. I hide my drakon bone sword in the back of my sleeve. I glance at the clock, 9:40 "only twenty more minutes!", I think. I shout goodbye to Christina and run out to Percy's apartment hich was just a few blocks away. I just step inside without knocking, they are literally family. I hug sally and sit on the couch while waiting for Percy. And now here I am in the couch recalling what happended throughout the day.

"Percy , its nine fifty five! We are supposed to get going!" I yell

I hear no response so I go knock on his door, still no response I push the door open a little bit and find that seeweed brain still sleeping! I open the door completely and take a few steps back. On the count of three I run and jump on Percy.

"Ow! Annabeth, I said I was coming!" Percy exclaimed in pain.

"When? The next century? It's already ten o clock!" I shout at him.

This boyfriend of mine can be a pain in the butt sometimes.

"Ok ok wait outside I'll be there in a minute" he said.

But just to make sure he won't fall asleep I pour a bottle of water on him. He grabbed another bottle but I was too quick for him. And I think he finally came to his senses because he went to the washroom to get ready instead of wasting time. I sigh and walk back to the living room. A few minutes later he came out, I grabbed his hand and led him outside to where the rest were waiting.

Hazel greeted me with a hug and piper attacked me with questions.

"Where were you it's ten twenty and you were supposed to come at ten, I called a few hundred times why didn't you pick up? What's the best breakfast place around here?" She asked.

I turned her to Percy and said " all your questions should be answered by the seaweed brain. I rolled my eyes and started walking with the others. We were planning on going to a place for breakfast I guess that's why piper asked me that and my phone somehow got into Percy's bag last week so I didn't know where it was. Pushing those thoughts away I greet Leo.

"Hey what's up fire boy", I ask.

" well nothing apart from the fact that around three monsters attacked our shed on the same day so we had to close it down for a while.", he said glumly.

" hey cheer up , it will be like a vacation and anyways we still didn't visit the Leo and calypso repair shed. Why don't we grab some breakfast and hangout there?"

This seemed to cheer him up because he immediately asked calypso if that was ok and after she agreed his hands burst up in flames. After letting everyone know the plan we walked over to subway to get some breakfast. Little did we know it was going to be a rough day.

 **A/n: hey guys, sorry for the cliff hanger. Anyways how was it? Please review and let me know. I'll be updating around once a week and probably earlier if I have time. It's the last day of summer holidays and seventh grade is going to start. I really can't wait. So, thanks for reading and please review!!!!**


	2. Part two

**A/n: hey fellow demigods, I know I said I was only going to update next week but I am pretty jobless right now so I decided to write the next part. I also want to thank**

 **DaughterOfAthena1001**

 **DaughterOfAthena64**

 **ClaryGranger6**

 **For reviewing!! Thanx guys!!**

 **Disclaimer: cmon u all know I don't own anything it all belongs to uncle rick**

Leo p.o.v

Today is going to be the best! I was pretty glum about having to shut down the shed for a few days because the garage part of it was destroyed by a useless Minotaur. Calypso and I sent it back to Tartarus but I was still upset until annabeth suggested we can eat our breakfast in calypso's cafe which is connected to my garage. Sales are going pretty good nowadays. Many people like the idea of having a snack while their car gets repaired. I can't believe my friends are finally going to see our shed, though my side is destroyed . Its going to take a few weeks at least to fix it again.

We pick up our subs and head towards the Leo and Calypso Auto repair. We were laughing all the way about a joke that I obviously cracked. I'm really glad I've found this family, a family that finally wants me and loves me for who I am. I look over at Calypso, she is beautiful as usual. Before I know it we reach the shed. Annabeth gasps at the sight of our damaged shed.

"Oh, Leo I can't believe the monster caused this much damage!" She says.

"Well yeah, it could have done more but Calypso got him just before.", I reply.

We walk into the shed and get comfortable. We all start to sing and play around ,just when I thought things could't be better, it all turns upside down. We were in the middle of singing a cheesy camp song when we hear a roar. Being trained Demi gods we all were prepared. I summoned a huge fiery hammer from my tool belt and stood ready to attack. I turn around to find a nasty full grown Cyclops. I lunge behind a table to protect myself. The Cyclops was just about to smash the table along with me who was under it, but correctly that moment Jason distracted the Cyclops by throwing one of calypso's pans at his eye. The Cyclops roared in pain, he faced Jason ready to hurt him . Jason threw his coin in the air and then caught the imperial gold sword that came back. The Cyclops advanced on him, he was about to stab the Cyclops but it slapped the sword away. I knew I had to do something. I was going to distract the Cyclops but before I could do that it disengrated. I looked around confused. Then I noticed annabeth , she had a ferocious look on her face and was covered with dust. I look a little closer and notice her dagger was out. She must have stabbed him.

We all sat down and relaxed for while, recovering from the shock. Boy if I knew it was this much work to spend some time with your best friends I wouldn't have joined then at all! We were just about to wind up when-

 **So, you must be pretty pissed off cause there was another cliff hanger but what can I do? I love keeping you guys in suspense. See you guys next time and, please remember to review!! Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	3. We meet to have a fun day part three

\- the holy god of love appeared out of thin air.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Piper exclaims slightly angry and really surprised.

"Now honey that is not how you greet your mother" Aphrodite replies.

"what do you want?" Annabeth cuts in sounding bored.

"You can at least act like you're interested" Aphrodite says after rolling her eyes," it's funny how you guys don't fall to your knees crying and admiring my beauty as soon as I appear."

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but me and my friends


	4. We meet to have a fun d (08-18 22:09:52)

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the delay but I had a lot of things going on that I just couldn't concentrate on fanfiction. Thanks for all of your reviews, they really do mean a lot to me, pls review about this chapter as well!!!**

Leo p.o.v

-the holy god of love appeared out of thin air.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Piper exclaims slightly angry and really surprised.

"Now honey that is not how you greet your mother" Aphrodite replies.

"what do you want?" Annabeth cuts in sounding bored.

"You can at least act like you're interested" Aphrodite says after rolling her eyes," it's funny how you guys don't fall to your knees crying and admiring my beauty as soon as I appear."

"I'm really sorry to interrupt Aphrodite but would you please make it clear why exactly you're in Leo and calypso's shed?", Percy says irritated.

"Fine , as hard as it is to admit I need your help. I lost my handmirror and I need you to find it" Aphrodite says while admiring her nails.

" woah woah woah, hold on right there. It's been almost four months since we all met we were having great fun and we are going to continue having fun! We are not dropping everything to find some useless handmirror of yours!" Hazel nearly screams frustrated.

Aphrodite shoots her a look. " listen here young lady I don't care about you and you little gang having fun but I do care about my handmirror because that very handmirror is capable of turning the mortal who looks into it a god."

" and why exactly do we have to do this?", I ask wearily.

" because in exchange your shed will be repaired and you'll get enough money to last a month for your needs." ,Aphrodite says with a look that clearly says 'beat that'. Moments later she smiles seeing the expression change on my face. I turn towards calypso gesturing for her opinion.

Calypso faces the rest of the gang and says," I'm really sorry guys if this is ruining the weekend for you but Leo and I really need that money and help for rebuilding the shed, we are getting that stupid god making mirror with or without you guys."

" hey of course we'll help if you really need the money and the shed to be rebuilt, but you could have told us before that you needed money.", frank says sounding disappointed . Everyone murmured to agreement.

"Sorry for not telling you guys but we didnt want to break the good mood' calypso says obviously trying to close the topic. The Leo calypso auto repair and food shed started off great ,but after the monster attack everything dropped and we were in desperate need of money.

"So is it a yes or a no?", Aphrodite snaps impatiently.

"Yes", all of us reply surprisingly in sync.

" Great! I think that the person or more like monster behind this is the sphinx and according to my amazing god senses she is in California , Cupertino to be precise." Aphrodite completes and disappears.

 **Ok sorry that was really short as well but I'll be uploading frequently from now on so...**

 **Anyway thanks for reading guys please review oh and I almost forgot, shoutout to**

 **Strawberrygirl2000**

 **For reviewing!!!!! Bye guys!!!!**


	5. We meet to have a fun day part four

**Hello people, sorry demigods. So whats up? I'm sorry I didn't update in so long I was working on this other percabeth fanfic and I almost forgot about this one but I didn't because it's my first fanfic and I'm gonna continue it. so please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Annabeth p.o.v.

"What?!" I shout in shock as the goddess of love dissapears." The sphinx is one of the most deadly creatures alive. She is capable of spreading plague as she was sent down by the gods to punish those who have done wrong deeds. She is deadly!"

" Great there goes another weekend." Percy exclaims."correctly last weekend we had to finish studying for our SATs which is more deadly than a sphinx, and now we have to actually face that stupid sphinx"

I laugh, that seaweed brain can make me laugh in the most unlikely situations. I was able to laugh in Tartarus because he was by my side. I walk up to him and kiss him.

"What was that for?" He says grinning.

"For being my seaweed brain." I reply.

"Anyway," Nico interrupts" I love the whole lovey dovey attitude but we've got a stupid lion eagle lady to defeat."

"Lion eagle lady?" Leo says confused.

"Yeah Leo, sphinx has a lion body eagle wings and a woman's head." I say.

"Sweet, let's go burn her up! I ain't missing this fun!" He says exitedly. Calypso rolls her eyes.

"Wait but we have a huge problem." Piper says.

"of course we do! We're demigods or whole life is a problem, but what is the specific problem now?" Percy asks.

"The fact that we're in New York and the sphinx is in California." Piper answers.

"I'm in the job." Nico pipes in.

"No you're not on any job Nico you exauhst yourself shadow traveling alone you can't manage to shadow travel all of us." Will says.

"Why don't I call blackjack? Annabeth and I can fly there, but my Pegasus can't hold more than two people." Percy suggests. Nico looks at Will with puppy dog eyes.

"No!"will shoots.

"Just the both of us! Just for this once, I'll not shadow travel for a whole month and I'll stay in the infirmary.", Nico says wincing at the I'll not shadow travel for a month part.

" Fine, but you half to promise me you won't shadow travel for a whole month." Will gives in.

"Yes!" Nice exclaims pumping his first into the air. Will smiles.

"Well how about the rest?" Frank asks.

"Wait wait guys, Aphrodite didn't mention a deadline but knowing the gods it's usually like a summer or winter solstice, and the winter solstice is day after tomorrow. So that means we have two whole days so there's enough time to go by bus or train or something." I say.

"Why not fly? It's faster and less hassle." Jason states.

"Woah, woah, woah buddy flying and I don't get along." Percy replies.

"Oh right."

"Guys it's fine, well just catch a bus at seven p.m. we'll reach by midnight. It's gonna be fun traveling together in another vehicle than a flying ship." Hazel says trying to lift the spirits.

"Fine then seven p.m. it is all of us have everything we need at camp half blood which is luckily in California so we don't really need to pack we'll just kill time till then." I say confirming the plan.

 **Hey guys! So how was it? I really hope you liked it please review. Constructive criticism is wholefangirlheartedly accepted and appreciated.**


End file.
